warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Unruhe im Wald
Prolog „Was machen die so lange da drinne?“ Eine grau getigerte Kätzin mit weißen Flecken trippelte unruhig mit den Vorderpfote auf den nassen Steinen herum, während ihr Schweif aufgeregt hin und her peitschte. Ihr Blick war hektisch und fuhr ununterbrochen die andere Seite des Ufers entlang, dass nach und nach in das aufgehende Sonnenlicht getaucht wurde. „Was weiß ich.“, raunte ihr nur ein beinahe gleich gefärbte Katze zu, die gelangweilt dalag und mit der Schwanzspitze gedankenverloren das Wasser aufpeitschte. „Sie kommen sicher bald-„ „-raus? Das hast du jetzt das dritte-“ „Das vierte Mal!“ „-gesagt, Silberfeder.“ „Ruhe jetzt, ihr beiden.“ Neben ihnen saß noch jemand, ein ebenfalls grau getigerter Kater mit weißem Gesicht und ebenso weißer Brust. Von seinen Schwestern unterschied ihn nur das überragende Gold seiner Augen und die weiße Flanke. Im Gegensatz zu den andere beiden saß er aufrecht und hatte – wie es sich gehörte – seinen Schwanz fein säuberlich um die Vorderpfoten gelegt. Sie warteten schon die ganze, tiefschwarze Nacht, doch er ließ sich nicht dazu hinreißen, seine Würde in Anbetracht ihrer wichtigen Aufgabe fallen zu lassen. Nur wenige Schwanzlängen flussaufwärts konnte man einen Wasserfall, den man immer bereits von Weitem hörte, herunterstürzen sehen. Die drei Katzen hatten vorsichtshalber genügen Abstand genommen, um nicht von den herumfliegenden Tropfen getroffen zu werden, die von den Dutzenden Steinen abgelenkt wurde, welche den freien Fall des Wasser zu verhindern suchten. Von hier aus war die Höhle nicht zu erkennen, in der sich der leuchtende Mondstein verbarg, denn sie befand sich genau dahinter. Aber von den Heilern, die sich dort zu ihrem Neumondtreffen versammelt hatten, gab es noch keine Spur. „Goldlöwe, der NebelClan wurde doch aus seinem Gebiet vertrieben, warum also müssen wir Graufeder und Rotstreif eskortieren?“ Innerlich rollte der Krieger genervt die Augen, aber sein Gesicht zeigte Verständnis für die Frage seiner Schwester. Immerhin waren in letzter Zeit Dinge passiert, die alles nur viel komplizierter gemacht hatten. Niemand hätte voraussehen können, dass die Menschen den Wald zerstören würden, um ihr eigenes Lager darauf zu errichten. „Hast du gestern nicht zugehört, Zwillingspelz? Noch ist der NebelClan hier. Er versteckt sich in den nahen Hochfelsen, aber da wird er nicht bleiben können. Streifenstern befürchtet, dass Nordstern einige unserer Gebiete für sich beanspruchen will.“ „Der FeuerClan würde-“ „-sie fertig machen!“, miauten Silberfeder und Zwillingspelz leichthin, aber sie hatte recht. Seit die Zweibeiner immer wieder in das Gebiet des NebelClans eindrangen, fehlte es ihnen an Freiraum und Beute. Ihre Blattfrische war alles andere als ertragsreich gewesen, während der FeuerClan eine wahre Blüte erreicht hatte. Sie hatte mehr Krieger und Schüler, als jemals zuvor. „Dennoch können wir kein Risiko eingehen.“ Goldlöwe versuchte ruhig zu klingen, aber diese Diskussion hatte er schon mindestens mit dem halben Clan geführt und immer lief es auf das selbe hinaus. Sie unterschätzten den NebelClan und seinen Willen, den er dagegen sehr respektierte. Es waren gute Katzen, auch wenn sie mit ihnen oft in Kämpfe geraten waren. „Schon gut!“, maulten die Zwillinge wegen dem ernsten Ton ihres Bruders und starrten erwartungsvoll auf den Wasserfall. Als hätte der SternenClan ihr Flehen um ein Ende der Langeweile erhört, tauchte eine verschwommene Silhouette hinter dem sprudelnden Wasser auf und entpuppte sich als Rotstreif, nachdem sie ins Licht des anbrechenden Tages getreten war. „Endlich!“, schnurrte nun auch Goldlöwe, dessen Hinterläufe eingeschlafen waren und er streckte sich erst einmal ausgedehnt, bevor er sich der jungen Schülerin zuwandte, die bei Graufeder die uralten Künste der Heilung erlernte. Aber etwas Bitteres stieg in seine Kehle, als er Rotstreif in die Augen sah. Die sonst so quirlige Katze trabte langsam und mit schleifendem Schweif zu ihnen herüber und erreichte sie, nachdem nun auch Graufeder hinter dem Wasserfall hervorgetreten war. „Was ist los?!“, riefen die Zwillinge gemeinsam, doch Rotstreif schenkte ihnen nur einen traurigen Blick, bevor sie sich mit brüchiger Stimme an Goldlöwe wandte: „Der NebelClan...wird verschwinden.“ Ungläubig sah der grau getigerte Krieger in die feuchten Augen der Schülerin und nach einem kurzen Blick zu Graufeder, die nur bedrückt nickte, trat er an die junge Kätzin heran und leckte ihr tröstend übers Ohr. „Wenn es der SternenClan so will-“ „Aber ich will es nicht!“ Rotstreif riss sich von Goldlöwe los und ihre roten Beine trugen sie hastig weg von den anderen, in den Wald und zurück in das Lager des FeuerClans. Die drei Geschwister sahen ihr verwirrt hinterher, doch Graufeder machte keine Anstalten, ihrer Schülerin hinterher zu laufen. „Sie treibt mich mit ihrer Art noch zur Weißglut!“ Sonst hätte Goldlöwe bei dieser Bemerkung wohl unverhohlen gegrinst, aber jetzt blieb er stumm. Seine Nase zuckte, als ihm der Geruch von NebelClan in die Nase stieg und seine Krallen waren schon ausgefahren bevor er überhaupt bemerkte, dass es nur Blütenstaub war, die ebenfalls hinter dem Wasserfall hervortrat. Sie war die Heilerin des NebelClans. „Ich wollte mich verabschieden.“ Auch ihre Stimme klang zittrig, doch ihre Augen waren fest auf die Katzen den FeuerClans gerichtet, als würde sie nicht zulassen wollen, dass das Letzte, was sie vom NebelClan sahen eine verängstigte, eingeschüchterte Heilerin war. „Es war mir eine Ehre die Wunden zu heilen, die ihr meinen Schützlingen zugefügt habt.“ Der bewusste Sarkasmus ließ die Anwesenden dann doch noch lächeln, auch wenn es denkbar unpassend wirkte. Graufeders Augen sahen voller Ehrfurcht und Mitleid auf Blütenstaub hinab. „Viel Glück auf euren Wegen.“, miaute Goldlöwe aufmunternd. „Der SternenClan wird euch schon führen.“, schnurrten die Zwillinge. „Dein Opfer wird nicht umsonst sein.“, flüsterte Graufeder. Verdutzt sahen die drei Geschwister zu ihrer Heilerin, aber da drehte sich Blütenstaub schon um. Mit einigen leichtfüßigen Sätzen überquerte sie die Trittsteine und damit den Fluss und verschwand in den Büschen des Waldes auf der anderen Seite. „Was meintest du damit?“, fragten die Unwissenden nun augenblicklich, was Graufeder einen langgezogenen Seufzer entlockte, aber sie antwortete dennoch: „Blütenstaub hat den SternenClan angefleht, ihrem Clan eine neue Heimat zu geben. Er hat ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllt, aber für einen schrecklichen Preis.“ Der Rest blieb unausgesprochen, aber jeder konnte sich nur zu gut denken, was für eine Art von Gegenleistung sie würde erbringen müssen. Sicher war, dass der NebelClan nun aus diesen Gefilden verschwinden würde, um irgendwo ein neues Lager zu errichten. Ein tiefer Grollen schwoll über den Wipfeln des Waldes an und die vier Katzen zuckten augenblicklich zusammen. Es hörte sich an wie das Dröhnen eines Ungeheuers, nur viel gewaltiger, inbrünstiger – böser. Goldlöwe schaltete schnell: „Zwillingspelz, Silberfeder! Bringt Graufeder zum Lager zurück. Ich werde nachsehen, was das ist. Sagt auch Streifenstern, er soll den Clan in Bereitschaft versetzen.“ „Bereit wofür?“ In den Augen seiner Geschwister spiegelte sich Angst und Verwirrung. „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Damit drehte er sich um, raste das Ufer des Flusses entlang, wo früher die Grenze zum NebelClan gewesen war, immer weiter, bis er zu der Stelle kam, wo die Bäume urplötzlich aufhörten und in ein flaches Ödland mündeten, das so nach Zweibeinern und Ungeheuern stank, dass man sogar glaube, dass Wasser hier wäre nicht mehr sauber. Das Dröhnen wurde immer lauter, bis Goldlöwe um eine kleine Baumgruppe bog und die Quelle einer Katastrophe sah, die zwei Clans um ihre Heimat bringen würde. Eine Brücke führte dort über den Fluss, wo vorher keine gewesen war und riesige, gelbe Ungeheuer mit großen Mäuler, riesigen Zähnen und übergroßen, runden Füßen rollten auf die andere Seite. Die Pfoten des Kriegers zitterten, als er es erkannte: „Sie kommen, um uns zu holen!“ 1. Kapitel Der Vogel saß still, ungeahnt der Gefahr, die auf ihn lauerte. Unschuldig pickte er an einem Säckchen Futter, dass die Zweibeiner an den darüber liegenden Ast gehängt hatten und bemerkte nicht die leuchtenden Augen, die sich hinter ihm aus dem Zwielicht schälten.Tupfenpfote beruhigte seine Atmung, wie es ihm sein Bruder und Mentor Goldlöwe erklärt hatte und versuchte auf dem Ast die Balance zu halten, während er sich Stückchen für Stückchen an den hoffnungslos unaufmerksamen Vogel heranpirschte.Schnell versuchte er sich Goldlöwe v orzustellen, als er ihn einmal bei der Jagd gesehen hatte. Wie elegant und flüssig seine Bewegungen gewesen waren, wie er langsam die Tatze gehoben hatte, wie seine Augen zielsicher auf die Beute gerichtet gewesen waren, wie er zuschlug und... Dieser kurze Schreckmoment, der sich wie in Zeitlupe in die Länge zog wenn man bemerkte, dass man einen Fehler gemacht hatte, überfiel nun Tupfenpfote. Gerade hatte er seine eigene Pfote gehoben und beinahe im selben Moment verlor er den Halt, wodurch er nun in Bruchteilen von Sekunden realisierte, dass er fallen würde. Und er fiel. Mehr durch Reflex als Geistesgegenwart drehte sich der Schüler in der Luft und landete unverletzt auf seinen vier Pfoten, doch der Aufprall war dennoch hart und er rollte zur Seite weg, als seine rechte Seite einbrach. Niedergeschlagen blieb Tupfenpfote im Gras des Waldes liegen und ächzte gerade in dem Moment, als der Vogel wie zum Spott von dem Baum heruntersegelte, einmal um ihn herum flog und sich dann endlich mit einen nervigen Zwitschern verzog. „Verdammt!“, maulte er in sich hinein. Das war schon die zweite Beute, die ihm heute durch die Lappen ging; anscheinend war es nicht sein Tag. Wie auch, wenn er in einem Wald jagte, den er vorher noch nie gesehen hatte? Das sie aus ihrem alten Lager vertrieben wurden, war schon über einen halben Mond her, und noch immer rannten sie durch die Lande auf der Suche nach dem NebelClan oder irgendeiner Spur von der neuen Heimat, die der SternenClan versprochen hatte. Graufeder hatte gemeint, dass es dort sicher auch einen Platz für sie geben würde. Aber ihre Hoffnungen waren enttäuscht worden und der Clan wurde müde. Selbst Tupfenpfote musste sich jetzt schon selbst dazu zwingen wieder aufzustehen, obwohl er am liebsten einfach liegen geblieben wäre. Doch die Beute lief einem nicht vor die Nase. „Was liegst du da so faul rum?“ Erschrocken sprang er auf die Pfoten, denn er dachte sein Bruder hätte ihn erwischt, wie er bei der Jagd eine Pause machte, aber dann erkannte er die Stimme, die ihn gescholten hatte. Aus eine nahen Busch schälte sich die schwarze Gestalt von Teufelspfote, dessen goldene Augen man schon durch die Blätter hatte funkeln sehen, bevor auch nur seine Nase zum Vorschein gekommen war. „Die Aktion mit dem Vogel war ja mehr als misslungen!“, feixte er, aber Tupfenpfote rührte es nicht. Der schwarze Kater meinte es nicht wirklich böse, hatte aber ein Talent dafür, andere das glauben zu lassen, was ihn nicht sonderlich beliebt machte. „Mach es doch besser.“, forderte er dagegen und sah mit Erleichterung, dass sich auf dem Gesicht von Teufelspfote ein Grinsen breit machte. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Schwarze selbst erleichtert war, dass ihm Tupfenpfote seine Bemerkung nicht krumm genommen hatte. Eine leichte Brise strich durch die Bäume des Waldes und trug das süffisante Geräusch einer im Schlaf schnurrenden Katze an ihre Ohren, die daraufhin empört in die Richtung zuckten, wo sie die Quelle vermuteten. Auf der anderen Seite des nächstgelegenen Baumes, süß eingerollt zwischen den Wurzeln lag Wellenpfote. Das blaugraue Fell schimmerte fast rötlich im Zwielicht der untergehenden Sonne und seine Nase rümpfte sich jedes Mal, wenn die im Wind wehenden Blätter die Strahlen bis zu seinem Gesicht durchließen. Tupfenpfote und Teufelspfote warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu, als sie ihn entdeckten, wagten aber nicht, ihn aufzuwecken. Sie wusste nur zu gut, was dann Geschehen würde. „Du tust es!“, bestimmte Teufelspfote. „Ich hab es letzte Mal schon gemacht, du bist dran!“ „Aber er ist dein bester Freund.“ Dem konnte Tupfenpfote leider nicht mehr entgegensetzen. Es stimmte, Wellenpfote und Teufelspfote waren nicht gerade die Musterbeispiele für eine innige Freundschaft. „Na gut.“, grummelte der schwarz-grau getigerte Schüler mit den weißen Flecken, die dem seines Bruders ähnelten und näherte sich vorsichtig dem schlummernden Wellenpfote. Nicht einmal eine Mauselänge trennten sie, als er die Vorderpfote ausstreckte und die Flanke seines Freundes anstupste. Augenblicklich durchschnitten ausgefahrene Krallen durch die Luft und Tupfenpfote musste zurückspringen, um nicht drei Narben quer übers Gesicht abzubekommen. Aber alles was er erreicht hatte war, dass Wellenpfote sich einmal umdrehte. „Doller!“, lachte Teufelspfote auf und seine Schadenfreude sprengte alle Grenzen. „Sei bloß still!“, raunte Tupfenpfote zurück und entschied für die intelligente Variante. Kurzum hob er einen Stock mit dem Maul auf, der ganz in der Nähe lag und näherte sich wieder so vorsichtig wie eh und je dem Schläfer. Aber anstatt ihn erneut mit dem Gehölz anzustupsen, warf er es einfach nach einer kurzen Drehung auf den regungslosen Wellenpfote. Dieser war urplötzlich gar nicht mehr so träge, fauchte wild auf und prügelte mit seinen Pfoten ungestüm um sich, bis er den Stock gevierteilt hatte. „Das hättest du sein können!“, schaltete sich Teufelpfote wieder ein und das amüsierte Grinsen war immer noch nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Tupfenpfote ignorierte ihn einfach und lief zu seinem Freund hinüber, der verwirrt auf die Splitter vor sich starrte und versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. „I-ich wurde...angegriffen!“, rief er entsetzt, als er Tupfenpfote auf sich zu kommen sah und deutete auf die Überreste. Der Getigerte musste sich nun auch ein Lachen verkneifen, aber er verzichtete darauf, ihm die ganze Sache zu erklären. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie diese Prozedur fast jeden Morgen durchstehen mussten. „Zwillingspelz wird dir den Hals dafür umdrehen, dass du bei der Jagd schläfst.“, tadelte ihn Tupfenpfote und versuchte aus seinem Hinterkopf zu verdrängen, dass er selbst beinahe im Gras liegend eingenickt wäre. Aber Teufelspfote wäre nicht Teufelspfote, wenn er ihn nicht daran erinnern würde: „Das sagt der Richtige!“ Wellenpfote sah vollkommen desorientiert von einem zum anderen und Tupfenpfote hatte das Gefühl vor seinen Augen noch den Schleier des Schlafs sehen zu können. „Lasst uns einfach zurück gehen!“, entschied er schließlich. Der FeuerClan wartete sicher schon auf die heiß ersehnte Beute, wenn sie auch mager ausfallen würde. Umso überraschter war er, als Teufelspfote zwei Wühlmäuse in der Nähe eines umgestürzten Baumes ausgrub und selbst Wellenpfote einen fetten Spatzen hervorholte. Er selbst hatte zwar auch eine im Vergleich zu denen von Teufelspfote fett aussehende Wühlmaus, aber eben nur eine. Viel zu oft hatte er daran gedacht, wie Goldlöwe es machen würde, wie er selbst es besser machen könnte und natürlich hatten all die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge herumgeschwebte, die sich wohl für immer dort einbrennen würde. Ihr zerstörtes Tal, dass sich in eine Ungeheuergruft verwandelt hatte. Streifenstern hatte sie zwar ermutigt, nach vorne zu blicken und nie wieder zurück, als sie die Hochfelsen erreicht hatten, aber er hatte nach einmal zurückgesehen und das schreckliche Schauspiel gesehen. Wie die Zweibeiner ihre Heimat zerstörten. Ein Geruch riss ihn aus seine Gedanken. Ein Gestank, der in ihm alte Kindheitsängste hervorrief. Selbst durch den Duft der Frischbeute konnte er den Dachs riechen, er konnte nicht weit entfernt sein und Tupfenpfote blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Seine beiden Freunde liefen unbeirrt weiter und blieben erst nach kurzer Zeit stehen. Ihre fragenden Blick verwandelte sich in furchtsam aufgerissene Augen, als auch sie es bemerkte. Sofort ließen sie alle drei ihre Beute fallen und rannten los, doch ein Rascheln in einem nahen Busch verriet ihnen, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hatten. Ohne großartig nachzudenken rammte Tupfenpfote die Anderen von der Seite in den nächstbesten Ginsterbusch hinein. Wellenpfote wollte eine Beschwerde raunen, aber Teufelspfotes Schweif peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und sie verstummten, als der schwarz-weiße Kopf des Dachses durch die Blätter brach. Schnüffelnd zuckte die Nase des Monsters durch die Luft und die drei Kater riefen stumm zum SternenClan, er möge sie verschonen. Langsam und bedächtig trottete der massige Dachs auf die Frischbeute zu, die eben noch den Clankatzen gehört hatte und seine Zunge fuhr bereits gierig über die von Speichel benetzen Lippen. „Er wird doch ni-“, begann Wellenpfote zu fauchen, aber Tupfenpfote stieß ihm in die Seite. Zu spät, der Kopf des Dachses hatte sich schon zu ihrem Versteck umgewandt. Einen schrecklichen Moment lang glaubten sie, entdeckt worden zu sein, aber dann lief er einfach weiter und begann sich an ihrer Beute zu laben. „Es gehört uns!“, zischte Wellenpfote verbittert, aber sie konnten nichts tun. Ein roter Blitz zuckte an ihnen vorbei, der das Laub ihrer Verstecks durch seinen Fahrtwind aufwirbeln ließ und als sich Tupfenpfote zu dem Dachs drehte, lag er auf dem Rücken und stieß ein merkwürdiges Geräusch aus, bevor er mit seiner großen Pranke dem Fuchs gegen den Kopf schlug, der ihn angegriffen hatte. Heulend flog das Rotfell zu Boden und schon war der Dachs über ihm, doch die weiße Schwanzspitze des Fuchses schlug ihm ins Gesicht und in diesem kurzen Moment, in dem er die Augen schließen musste hatte sich sein Gegenüber wieder aufgerappelt und setzte zu einem Sprung an, der seine Zähne in die Schulter des Dachses trieb. Doch dieser wusste sein überlegenes Körpergewicht einzusetzen und ließ sich einfach vornüberfallen. Der dumpfe Aufprall presste sämtliche Luft aus dem Leib des Fuchses und in einem hilflosen Versuch zu Atmen öffnete er sein Maul, dass blutverschmiert von der Wunde, die er dem Dachs zugefügt hatte, nur noch bedrohlicher wirkte. Panik ergriff den Fuchs und er strampelte wild mit den Hinterbeinen, die über den Bauch seines Feindes kratzten, bis dieser nach hinten zurückwich und dabei dem Ginsterbusch, in dem sich die drei Schüler versteckten, bedrohlich nahe kam. Der Kampfeswille des Rotfells war aber noch nicht gebrochen und er sprang wieder direkt auf den Dachs zu, bereit ihm seine Zähne erneut in den Pelz zu treiben, doch sein Gegenüber kannte den Trick bereits und wich überraschend schnell für seine kurzen Beine aus. Wellenpfote fauchte, als der Fuchs in ihre Versteck fiel, die glühenden Augen des Raubtiers direkt vor sich. Beinahe sofort erkannte das Rotfell die neue Beute und öffnete bereits sein beflecktes Maul, als sich seine Augen mehr vor Schmerz als vor Hunger weitete und sich sein Kopf plötzlich entfernte. Der Dachs hatte ihn am Schwanz gepackt, riss ihn aus dem Ginsterbusch heraus und prügelte mit seinen krallenbesetzten Pfoten auf ihn ein, nachdem er den Fuchs nah genug an sich heran gezogen hatte. „Raus hier!“, schrie Tupfenpfote seinen Freunde zu, die voller Schreck neben ihm kauerten und am ganzen Leib zitterten, während vor ihnen die beiden Kontrahenten miteinander rangen. „Reißt euch zusammen!“, fauchte er die beiden noch einmal an und erst jetzt konnte sie ihre von Furcht gezeichneten Augen von dem Schauspiel abwenden, dass sich direkt vor ihnen abspielte. Leider gab es da nur ein Problem: Der Ort, wo sich ihr Clan vorrübergehend niedergelassen hatte, um hier in diesem unbekannten Wald wenigstens ein bisschen Ruhe und Beute zu finden, lag genau in der Richtung, die durch die Kämpfenden versperrt wurde. Aber es gab keinen anderen Weg. Sie mussten an ihnen vorbei, sonst würden sie ihren Clan nicht so schnell wiedersehen. Wenn erst mal einer der Beiden gewonnen hatte, wären sie die nächsten, auf die sich diese geballte Wut entladen würde. „Los!“, miaute Tupfenpfote und setzte sich in Bewegung. Nicht zu hastig, um die Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich und seine Freunde zu lenken, aber auch nicht zu langsam. Schon war er bei ihnen, der Gestank von Fuchs und Dachs stach ihm wie Bienen in die Nase und er musste sich zusammenreisen, nicht stehen zu bleiben, denn sein Kopf wurde durch den Gestank vollkommen vernebelt. Der Schweif des Fuchses peitschte durch die Luft, als dieser vom Dachs herumgeschleudert wurde und Wellenpfote musste überrascht zur Seite springen, prallte gegen Teufelspfote und brachte auch diesen ins Schleudern, als gerade die Krallen des Dachses neben ihnen in den Boden gegraben wurden. Ohne darauf zu achten, was passieren könnte bis Tupfenpfote dem schwarz-weißen Tier in die Pranke, das sofort ein schmerzverzerrtes Heulen ausstieß, bevor es vom Fuchs wieder von den Katzen weggetrieben wurde. Für einen Moment dachte der junge Schüler wirklich, sie hätten es geschafft den beiden Kämpfenden zu entkommen, doch als er sich umdrehte sah er wieder das rote Fell. Ein weiterer Fuchs schlängelte sich durch das Unterholz und funkelte den Dachs mit seinem nach Blut lechzenden Augen an. „Tupfenpfote!“ Diese Stimme hätte er unter Tausenden erkannte: Goldlöwe! Sein Bruder sprang von seinem nahen Ast und warf sich auf den zweiten Fuchs, der daraufhin erschrocken davon sprang, aber nur einem weiteren Dachs in die Arme lief. Was in aller Welt ging hier vor!? „Schnell!“, zischte Goldlöwe mit einer Spur Verbitterung und schnippte mit dem Schwanz, damit sie ihm folgten und schon waren sie durch das Unterholz gebrochen und flohen vor dem Kampf, der hier sicher nicht zum ersten Mal tobte. Das Geräusch wurden immer leiser, und trotzdem ging Tupfenpfote weder das Bild dieser Gewalten, noch der Gestank aus dem Sinn; genauso wenig wie der bittere Geschmack von Dachs auf seiner Zunge. Aber während er seinem Mentor durch den Wald folgte kam ihm ein Gedanke, der ihm genauso fremd wie vertraut schien. Hatten die Füchse und Dachse nicht genauso um Beute gekämpft, wie es die KatzenClans sonst auch taten? Ob er sich gerade wie eine Maus gefühlt hatte, die eine Schlacht der Katzen erlebt hatte? „Dem SternenClan sein Dank!“ Das laute Schnurren der haselnussbraun getigerten Perlenauge übertönte sämtliches Miauen des FeuerClans, der sich aufgeregt und laut durcheinander kreischend um Streifenstern versammelt hatte. Die Königin hatte soeben Tupfenpfote und Goldlöwe, ihre beiden Söhne erkannt, wie sie aus dem Dickicht des Waldes zusammen mit Wellenpfote und Teufelspfote zurückkehrten und sie kam ihnen sofort entgegengestürmt, um Tupfenpfote sogleich übers Ohr zu lecken. Auch ihr geliebter Wildtiger war bei ihr. Der große, dunkelbraune Kater mit den schwarzen Tupfen war der zweite Anführer des Clans und gleichzeitig auch der Vater der Brüder. Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich pure Erleichterung aus, als er die beiden in Sicherheit sah. „Wir können hier nicht länger bleiben, mir müssen sofort weiterziehen.“, miaute gerade Streifenstern, der auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm saß und so alle anderen überragte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war entgegen dem von Wildtiger verfinstert. Anscheinend waren auch die anderen Opfer der Kämpfe des Waldes geworden. „Unmöglich!“ Graufeder trat zwischen den anderen Katzen hervor und funkelte den Anführer herausfordernd an: „Kohlenfang ist schwer verletzt und Haselsturm ist genauso wie Ascheblatt angeschlagen. Wir können nicht weiter!“ „Dann helft ihnen!“ Seine Stimme klang hart, genauso wie seine Entscheidung, aber keine Katze widersprach. Sie alle wollten aus diesem schrecklichen Wald raus, fliehen vor diesen Gewalten, die hier aufeinander trafen und weg von der Angst, die sich in ihre Knochen fraß. Nicht weit hinter dem Baumstamm, auf dem Streifenstern saß, hörte der Wald bereits auf und dahinter erstreckte sich eine weite Wiese. Ungewöhnlich hohe Gräser säumten bereits dieses Flachland, obwohl die kalte Umklammerung der Blattleere noch nicht ganz aus dem Boden gewichen war. Dutzende Fuchslängen dahinter – und inzwischen war sich Tupfenpfote sehr sicher, dass er eine Fuchslänge sehr genau bestimmen konnte – ragte eine Gruppe Bäume empor, die anscheinend genau in der Mitte der Wiese wie eine Festung dem starken Wind trotzten, der über die Wiese fegte. Es war ein kalter, rauer Wind, der nun das Fell der Katzen durchfuhr, die sich, angeführt von Streifenstern nur bedächtig einen Weg zwischen den hohen Gräsern hindurchbahnten. Anscheinend hatte diese beschwerliche Reise den Anführer gelehrt, es erst einmal etwas langsam angehen zu lassen. Der Wald, den sie eigentlich nur durchquert hatte, da sie sich dort reichlich Beute versprochen hatte, war ja schließlich beinahe zu einer Todesfalle für Kohlenfang geworden, der nun von Graufeder und Zwillingspelz mitgeschleppt wurde. Seine Wunde sahen böse aus und bei Tupfenpfote bildete sich ein Klos im Hals, als er das aufgerissene Hinterbein sah. „Er wird schon wieder.“, versicherte ihm Wellenpfote zuversichtlich und Tupfenpfote war seine Freund dankbar dafür, dass er versuchte ihn zu trösten aber er wusste selbst, dass die Chancen nicht gut standen. „Halt!“ Die Stimme von Streifenstern hallte deutlich, von Wind getragen, über die Köpfe des FeuerClans hinweg und die Gruppe Katzen blieb sofort stehen. Auch sie konnte den fremden Geruch riechen, den die Winde vom Hain in der Mitte der Wiese zu ihnen wehte. Es war natürlich ein vollkommen fremder Geruch, aber wie Tupfenpfote erleichtert feststellte, stammte er nur von einer einzigen Katze. Dennoch war er beunruhigt. Sie waren die ganze Zeit auf keine einzige andere Katze getroffen, nicht einmal auf irgendwelche Einzelgänger. Mit einem Schwanzschnippen, dass Tupfenpfote nur erahnen konnte, da sich die Katzen vor ihm nun schleichend in Bewegung setzte, wurde dem Clan von Streifenstern geboten, sich langsam weiter vor zu trauen. Als sie die Bäume erreicht hatten, war der Geruch so stark, dass Tupfenpfote schon befürchtete, er könnte jeden Moment angesprungen werden. „Willkommen!“ Hoch auf einem Ast saß ein Kater, schwarz und mit einem von hier unten aus beinahe nicht zu erkennenden, weißen Fleck auf der Brust, der nur noch durch die weiße Schwanzspitze etwas betont wurde. „Nur kurz zur Begrüßung: Mein Name ist Rabenpfote und ihr tätet gut daran, wieder zu verschwinden!“ „Pah, willst du uns drohen!“, empörte sich Wildtiger, der wieder einmal etwas ungehalten auf diese nur teilweise feindselige Anspielung reagierte, aber der ganze Clan teilte seinen beleidigte Art, denn sie wollten sich nicht von einem Einzelgänger vorschreiben lassen, was sie zu tun hatten. „Nicht drohen.“, antwortete Rabenpfote gelassen, aber Tupfenpfote bemerkte einen merkwürdige entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht des Katers, als er auf Wildtiger blickte, als hätte dieser ihm einen wahnsinnigen Schrecken eingejagt, „Eher warnen. Ihr seit kurz davor, in das Gebiet des FlussClans einzudringen.“ „Was?“, fauchte Wildtiger und seine Rückenhaare stellten sich auf, aber Streifenstern brachte seinen Stellvertreter mit einem Schwanzschnippen zum Schweigen. Auf dem Gesicht des Anführers hatte sich eine Erleichterung breit gemacht, die Tupfenpfote nicht verstand. „Dann werden wir den anderen Clan nicht bedrängen. Aber sag, dieser Hain. Gehört er zu deinem Territorium?“ „Und wenn es so wäre?“, miaute Rabenpfote zurück und leckte sich die Pfote, bevor er sich über sein Gesicht fahren ließ, um sich ein bisschen zu waschen. Tatsächlich aber wollte er damit doch nur ausdrücken, wie egal ihm ein Clankonflikt in Wirklichkeit gewesen wäre. Zumindest dachte das Tupfenpfote. „Ich würde dich fragen, ob du ihn uns überlassen könntest, und wenn es nur für einen halben Mond wäre!“, fuhr Streifenstern ebenso gelassen fort. Anscheinend hatte er beschlossen, sich auf das Spielchen des Einzelgängers einzulassen, doch Rabenpfote riss nur gähnend das Maul auf: „Sicher. Mein Heim ist woanders, diese Wiese mit ihrem kleinen Wald interessiert mich wenig, aber ich warne euch nur ein zweites Mal: Der FlussClan wird über neue Nachbarn wohl kaum erfreut sein.“ Mit diesen Worten sprang der Schwarze von deinem Ast herunter und Tupfenpfote konnte nur noch seine weiße Schwanzspitze im Hain verschwinden sehen, bevor Streifenstern mit seinem Schweif den Befehl gab dem Einzelgänger zwischen die Bäume zu folgen. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Blumenwolke